1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided and are used for various applications.
In particular, resin compositions containing a thermoplastic resin are used in various components and housings of home electronics and automobiles or are used in various components such as housings of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.